Not Alone
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: (one-shot) Zeo finds out that he's not the only robot in existance. Sounds better than the summary.


Luineraugwen: Yay another story. I'm branching off from Zoids, Yu-gi-oh and Lord of the Rings for this one story. There may be more stories that don't involve the things above but who knows. Only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Never will. Nor do I own the characters…although I would like to own Zeo, he's cute or Kai for that matter as well as Lee and Tala. Those guys are cute too.

Zeo lay on the cold, metal medical table in his father's laboratory. He needed to have another circuit repaired because of an overload in his system while he practiced blading with the Blade Breakers. Several years had passed since he had faced Tyson in the World Championship and they were now 15. Even though girl's, school and other things occupied most of their time, the Blade Breakers still found time to practice their blading skills.

Zeo was still in charge of Cerberus and the bit beast was still proving to be a handful, resulting in trips to the laboratory for repair numerous times a week. Most of the scientists here had begun to get sick of his visits and most wouldn't treat him unless his father told them to. But there was one, a girl around his age, the daughter of one of his father's finest scientists that would always treat him. She excelled at school, mainly science, and Zeo's father was paying someone to teacher her to repair anything mechanical in Zeo's mainframe so she could then be his son's personal repairer.

Personally, Zeo didn't mind that. Her name was Sora and despite her strange appearance, she was quite pleasing to look at. Her hair was silver white and her eyes a deep red. It was clear to the boy that she was albino but he had a strange feeling in his stomach that she might also be a robot as well. Everything about her just seemed to be too good. The way she walked, spoke and everything else. She was a dream. One he would never have.

Sora had always been around the lab with her father. Zeo could remember her watching him years ago when he tried to tame Cerberus. She observed him from a dark corner of the room, her eyes wide with fear at the very sight of the bit beast. Zeo had tried a few times to talk to her, but she always saw him coming and was able to hide in the many twisting corridors of the laboratory. After seeing this, he soon began to lay off and forget her. Sora rarely came to the lab after that and Zeo started to believe that he had scared her away but it was only a year ago that she came back. Sora had been in America going to an expensive private school that would improve her knowledge of machines.

Zeo had been lying on the same table waiting to be fixed when she walked in. His mind boggled at who it could be. Sora wore all red, an attractive color on her and she seemed to radiate confidence. She was talker than he remembered and he'd grown up a lot since their last meeting. She immediately began working with her father in the lab after school. She was a hit there too. Many guys asked to go out with her and she turned all of them down. Every time one of them would pick up the courage to ask her, Zeo wished he could be them. A part from seeing each other in the lab, Sora hardly noticed him at all. He was a no body to her. A speck of dust, not even that. It had gone on a year like that and now nothing had really changed. They'd both had birthdays, parties, days out with friends but things between them never change. Zeo now realized that nothing between them ever would. Wishing for a relationship with her would be pointless. He would only be embarrassed in front of the whole school and shed probably say no anyway. Actually for that to happen it would take a miracle and miracles don't happen every day.

Sora was now working on his circuits. Zeo could feel her warm fingers touching his arms every now and then but his flesh seemed to burn with her touch. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping that she would finish working on his arm so it would all be over and done with. Sure he wouldn't mind if she kept touching his arm but she was only doing her job, nothing more. Zeo didn't want to become one of those high school tough guys who walked around with girls on their arms or the one who tried to look down their shirts from above or even the ones that looked up their skirts as they walked past. Zeo knew that Sora absolutely hated those kinds of guys. Zeo may have been male but he wasn't going to sink that low.

"There Zeo, all done. I know you love blading but you might have to lay off it for a day, that circuit was damaged more than I thought" Sora said. Her back was turned as she busied herself with packing away the tools.

"That's okay, my friends and I aren't going to practice till late tomorrow afternoon. Will my arm be okay by then?" Zeo asked as he lifted his shirt over his head. He got tangled in it and he didn't have the chance to see Sora checking him out. He freed himself and saw Sora look away with that he swore was a blush.

"Yeah um, sure it should be alright. Just don't over do it" she replied quietly and went on her way leaving Zeo to wonder just what he'd seen.

THREE DAYS LATER

Zeo walked through the laboratory looking for Sora. For once he wasn't injured and in need of repair. He just wanted to talk to her. Zeo had finally summoned up all his courage and he planned to ask her out. The one problem he was having was finding her.

"Hey Alaric, do you know where Sora is?" Zeo asked one of the scientists. Alaric was Sora father. The older man eyed Zeo suspiciously.

"You don't look like you need repair so why do you want to find her?" the older man asked.

"I only wish to speak with her, that's all".

"Okay, then she's in the garden. She's in a bad moon mind you, so be careful. Sora may seem sweet and kind but she can breathe fire when she wants to" Alaric replied and went back to his work. Zeo thanked him and headed towards the garden. The garden was a relaxation area for the scientists and as strange as it seemed, the plants flourished in the underground facility.

The sliding glass doors open silently as Zeo approached them and he could she Sora sitting at one of the benches, staring at her shoes. She was wearing pink today and she looked as lovely as ever.

"Hello Zeo" she said even before he announced his arrival. Her voice was cold but it held a sense of loss and sadness in it.

"Good morning Sora" he replied cheerfully.

"What's so good about it?" she grumbled.

"You"

Sora looked at him in surprise and he realised what he had said. Zeo mentally kicked himself but he did swear out loud then apologize.

"Your father said that your weren't in a good mood. I came to see if I could lighten it for you" he lied. Now may not have been such a good time to ask her.

"I'm not and it's all because of my father. He shouldn't have told me!" Sora hissed and got to her feet in anger, beginning to pace. Zeo didn't know what to do but he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What did he tell you? Your not going back to America are you?"

"If only. I don't mean to offend you but please just stay out of things that don't concern you" she glowered at him. A light flashed behind her eyes and he immediately understood.

"You're a robot aren't you" he stated and Sora nodded solemnly. A sharp pain went through Zeo head and he had to sit down. She looked up and sat next to him.

"Zeo…what's wrong?" she asked uncertainly. "I'm not qualified to treat this, whatever it is".

"Don't worry, I think your are qualified. It's nothing more than a pain realization, nothing more" he answered and all he got was a strange look in return.

"You don't know what it's like being one of a kind. Looking human yet not being one. When father told me I didn't want to believe it but it was something I had to accept. But every since the World Championships when it all came out to the public. I've been teased, I lost all of my friends except for the Blade Breakers and nobody at school talks to be. Although I've accepted it, they can't. They think I'm inhuman…alien. I think I might be scaring you will all of this but the best thing you could probably do is not tell anyone. Keep it to yourself, although it's hard but you won't be hurt that way" Zeo explained.

"That sounds harsh".

"Yeah it is but even if you don't want to embrace it, I will because I've spent the last several years thinking that I was the only one of my kind. I'm happy knowing that I'm not alone" he replied and Sora sat quietly beside him thinking.

"Hey, I've got an idea that'll break this sad mood. How about ice cream, my shout" Zeo asked jumping to his feet and taking Sora with him. She laughed and nodded.

"Let's go then!"

Luineraugwen: Hey I finally finished this story and it took me quite a while. I've got about 17 stories and half of them aren't even up yet…I think. R and R.


End file.
